


love is just another four letter word

by VibrantVenus



Series: Nonexistent Fandoms [6]
Category: Jennifer's Body (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue Light, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Friendship/Love, Love/Hate, Or what can i say that one scene fucked me up, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, also bc im not sure how old they are in the movie, im just gonna say jennifer and needy are both 18, like lovers do by hey violet, mostly bc idk what im doing., somewhat fade to black porn., sorta - Freeform, title is from a song, yall know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: Sandbox love never dies.Or, Jennifer eats her out and Needy decides that some people really are worth saving.





	love is just another four letter word

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY! !!!!AFTER MONTHS I'VE FINALLY FINISHED IT. lol here u go.

   Jennifer's skin is soft against hers, her hands gripping at Jennifer's thighs where they're wrapped around her hips. She halfheartedly reaches for the box cutter in her pocket, thinks that this is for the best, but Jennifer grabs her hand, stops her.

   A part of her, the one that misses Chip and the old Jennifer, says she needs to do this. For the sake of Devil's Kettle.

   For Jennifer.

   And it's always been about Jennifer for her, hasn't it? Even when she was with Chip, it was always Jennifer _Jennifer **Jennifer.**_

   Always Jennifer this, Jennifer that. She can see why Chip had sounded jealous.

   She wonders if she should feel bad.

   "God Needy, can you shut your inner monologue up for like, one minute?" She looks down, and Jennifer's skin is flushed a warm rosy red, plush bottom lip held loosely between her teeth.

   It's...well. It's  _fucking **hot.**_

She shouldn't be doing this but what's the point in fighting it? She's known she had a crush on Jennifer pretty much as long as they'd been friends.

   And, after all, sandbox love never dies.

   When she kisses Jennifer, something inside of her curls up in satisfaction. Jennifer licks her way into her mouth, and Needy's brain shuts down. Her lizard brain takes over, and she doesn't even struggle when Jennifer flips them over, spine bent to hover over her. Her hands tangle in Jennifer's hair, and it all feels, so good. One of Jennifer's hands is buried underneath her clothes, tracing the skin just beneath her bra, the other pressed against her face. 

   Jennifer pulls away, pressing kisses against her throat and collarbone. Needy's gasping, and she raises her arms to aid Jennifer when she pulls off the hoodie and shirt she was wearing. Jennifer stares down at her, lips a swollen smirk, and Needy can already tell her blush has gone down to her freckled shoulders. Jennifer's head tilts, and then she bends down, and  _bites._ Her back arches at the strange mixture of pleasure and pain, and she feels Jennifer chuckle against her skin as she presses a kiss against the bruised flesh.

   Jennifer kisses her way down to Needy's navel, and then she tugs at her jeans, seeking permission. She almost denies Jennifer, but she's come this far hasn't she? Plus, she's kinda (definitely) invested in seeing where this goes. 

   She raises her hips, and Jennifer's grin (soft, and red, and definitely cherry flavored) widens, exposing pearly white teeth. She has a moment to wonder over how sharp her teeth had looked, while Jennifer neatly unbuttons her jeans, slides the zipper down. She chews on her lip as Jennifer pulls her pants right off her.

   For a moment, Needy stops, thinks about how... _vulnerable_ Jennifer looks. It's almost funny, considering Needy is the one in her underwear, and yet something about the expression on Jennifer's face. It reminds her of how she'd looked right after the fire. Something young peeking out of the corner of her eyes. Almost innocent.

   Jennifer kisses the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. Delicate, barely there kisses. Needy imagines her skin branded at every spot where Jennifer's lips have touched her skin. 

   In her mind every brush against her skin comes from some distant god, something monstrous and holy. It's not that far from the truth. 

   Needy looks into ice blue eyes, watches as they melt with the first touch of spring. Thinks that maybe she and Jennifer were always meant for something like this. 

   Something a little bitter, something broken. Something beautiful. 

   It feels like there's a star in her belly, burning hotter and brighter with every kiss that Jennifer drops on her. She gasps when her teeth bite down on her hip. 

   It feels  _good._

There's a chuckle, a laugh so familiar that Needy isn't sure if this is even real.

   Jennifer hadn't laughed like that in a long time.

   It's moments like this that make Needy really realize why she'd stuck with Jennifer for so long. Not because she was popular, or hot, or because she was the snowflake queen. 

   It was because she was Jennifer. And sandbox love never dies.

   It had been enough to keep her through the bad, and the terrible. And I was enough now, seeing a dark head buried between her legs, bright flashes of starlight blinding her.

   And it's so good, and warm and-

   She's lost in the feeling, all mind numbing pleasure, and slick heat, and a warm feeling in her chest.

   Needy comes to, half naked, on Jennifer's bed. She comes close to dozing off again before Jennifer presses her lips close to Needy's ear, whispering.

   "Hey, Needy, guess what."

   Needy rolls over, ever so slightly to look Jennifer in eyes, "what?"

   Jennifer's grin is so wide, Needy fears her face will be stuck that way.

   "I'm in lesbians with you."

   Needy hits her with the pillow as she cackles, and she almost considers suffocating her. 

   But something about it is good.

   It feels like coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> so, i know the title was kinda serious sounding, but i tried to make the fic itself somewhat lighthearted. you know, as lighthearted as you can get when writing about a girl/sex demon eating out her bestie, when said bestie only came to her house to murder her.  
> and then it became slightly more serious and like,,,,,,metaphorical but that's just bc of how i write uwu


End file.
